


Goal Achieved

by PhantomTraveler



Series: Long Enough [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sibling Rivalry, brother bickering, excessive use of stickers, reckless use of an OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTraveler/pseuds/PhantomTraveler
Summary: When KT said she was going to create a Hunter Achievement Board Dean never guessed it would bring out the sibling rivalry so much between him and Sam. Who knew stickers could cause honest to god fistfights.





	

Goal Achieved

 

            The first time Dean noticed the board he was drinking his morning coffee, which he promptly almost spit all over himself. The board was hanging on the kitchen wall next to the refrigerator. It was titled “Hunter’s Achievement Board”, KT had helpfully drawn a ghoul with a knife sticking out of its head, and what he thought might be a crossbow. In the first column it had each of their names, next to each of their names was a stick figure depiction of themselves. Dean was not amused by his stick figures bowed legs or his scowl. Across the top row were a number of tasks, he had to admire her thoroughness, apparently according to KTs system for them to be allowed back into the hunt they must: Be able to fire at a stationary target and hit the center 5 out of 5 times, fire at a moving target and hit the center 3 out of 5 times, successfully beat the other two hunters in grappling, and hand to hand weapon sparing 5 times, run 2 miles without stopping, pick a lock in under 2 minutes, find suspicious activity and create a convincing hunt profile, dig a grave (or an equivalent hole as digging in a graveyard without just cause is frowned upon), salt and burn an object, and break into a house through a window.

            When Dean had finished reading the board he sat down in the kitchen to wait for the rest of his housemates to wake up so he could properly bitch about this new turn of events. When Sam walked into the kitchen several minutes later he stopped in front of the board, taking a moment to soak it all in, when he’d read it all he shrugged and went to pour himself a cup of coffee. KT walked in a moment later, their dog Bowie trailing behind her, KT made a beeline for the coffee. Dean waited until she had sat down and consumed half the cup, he had made the mistake of confronting the hunter before she was properly caffeinated in the past, he would not make that mistake again. Dean put his mug down and crossed his arms,

“ _What the hell KT_?”

KT rolled her eyes before schooling her expression into something more innocent,

“ _Why whatever are you talking about Dean?”_

_“Don’t play cute, the “Hunter Board of Achievement_ ””

While saying the last phrase Dean made sure to accompany it with air quotes, practically bleeding sarcasm.

“ _Dean, you said we needed a checklist, I made one, is there something you think I should add because by all means let me know_.”

Dean sat up straighter getting more annoyed,

“ _I said make a checklist not make an achievement board that should be hanging in a first graders classroom, we aren’t children clamoring for gold stars when we do something good_.”

“ _Oh please Dean you’ll grow to love the board trust me, I have plans for achievement goal prizes_.”

Sam set his coffee down and rolled his eyes at his brother,

“ _Dean seriously, dude you’re getting mad about this?_

_“You’re not?!”_

_“No, it’s a good idea. You’re just mad at your stick figure depiction of you, come on be honest_.”

Dean crossed his arms and pouted, though if anyone accused him of pouting he’d punch them squarely in the face,

“ _Am not_ ”

KT grinned,

“ _Would you like me to add some muscles would that make you feel better?”_

_“Both of you can it_!”

Sam and KT stared at Dean, eyes shinning with full mocking potential. Dean took one last long look at the board and sighed,

“ _Fine, it’s a good idea_ ”

KT gave a satisfied grin, she stood up to walk back to her room but paused in the doorway,

“ _Oh and Dean I would never be as pedantic to use gold stars…everyone has personalized stickers_.”

Dean could hear KTs cackle the entire way down the hallway.

            It had been several weeks since the Hunter Achievement Board had been installed in the household and had some how become a point of contention between the three hunters. When KT had broken into the Impala she told him to check that off the board, it wasn’t until the next day when he walked in and saw a small circular sticker with a dog on it that her statement fully sunk in. Seeing the little dog sticker on the board next to KTs name, it felt like it was mocking him. Dean grabbed his lock pick kit, walked right out the backdoor and locked it behind him. He kneelt down and got to work, only a short moment later he was back inside a self satisfied grin on his face, which quickly fell when he saw KT standing by the door, a knowing smirk on her face. He covered his embarrassment with false bravado,

“ _Picked a lock in under 2 minutes, puppy sticker me lady_ ”

KT shook her head and walked down the hall to her room, she returned a moment later and walked towards the board. She stuck a sticker next to the lock-picking box next to Dean’s name. Dean walked over to get himself a cup of coffee, which was what he had been attempting to do before the board stopped him from his morning task with its mocking. As he crossed in front of the board he gave it a quick glance, instead of the expected dog sticker he saw a small round sticker with a pie on it next to his name. He tilted his head at the board, he was startled by KTs voice directly behind him,

“ _I told you, everyone has personalized stickers”_

_“What does Sam have?”_

_“Sam will just have to complete a task if you want to find out_.”

Dean wasn’t sure why he needed to know this information so desperately but he did. He walked down to his brother’s room Sam was still asleep. Dean shook him awake, Sam’s eyes snapped open,

“ _Dean? What’s wrong?_ ”

Sam started looking around for injuries to Dean’s person or an immediate threat. Dean dragged him out of bed and marched him down the hall, Sam was too surprised to put up a fight. Dean shoved him outside and dropped his lock picks at his feet. Sam’s brow furrowed as Dean slammed and locked the door in his face. Sam pounded on the door,

“ _Dean what the hell! Let me in, it’s cold and I don’t have any socks on, I could lose a toe_!”

“ _Pick the lock Sammy_.”

Dean heard grumbling, a few choice swear words and a moment later Sam was in the house and tackling Dean to the ground. The brothers were grappling on the ground for a few minutes, neither gaining the upper hand, as Sam jammed his thumb into Dean’s clavicle and Dean’s grip on Sam’s arm loosed Dean mused to himself, when two evenly matched people fight hand to hand, it’s always about who wants it more, and Sam who was woken up, dragged outside, and locked out, all before his morning coffee, he definitely wanted it more. Sam successfully pinned Dean to the ground and gave him one more punch to the face for good measure. Dean went limp on the ground the fight no longer in him. Sam got off of his brother and stuck his hand down to help Dean up. As the two brothers walked into the kitchen Sam got himself a cup of coffee and Dean walked over to the Achievement Board, he hummed when he saw Sam’s circular sticker with a book on it, his hum turned into a groan when he saw Sam had two stickers, one next to lock picking and one next to grappling. KT grinned at him when he returned to the table,

“ _Guess you have some catching up to do Dean_.”

            Several weeks later Dean was once again glaring at his brother as he mocked him, Sam put his hands behind his head,

_“Face it Dean, I’m better at this then you.”_

_“Shut up Sam!”_

_“See it’s eloquent come backs like this that are why I have the better stickers_.”

Dean had felt the need to compete with the other hunters as soon as that board had been hung in their kitchen, he had never expected things to get worse, of course he had forgotten the most important aspect of this board, KT was running it, and KT, she had a sadistic streak. The first time Dean completed one of the tasks that required multiple successful attempts, at the end of the row of pie stickers there was a square sticker like the ones teachers used to hand out in grade school, it had a small green monster rawring and it said ‘Monster effort!’. Dean rolled his eyes but secretly he was pleased by the addition to the board. It wasn’t until a few weeks later when all the hunters had met some achievements and his brother started needling him, that he began to resent the stickers. Dean was brought out of his memories by Sam’s smug voice,

“ _I mean look at your most recent sticker, it has a thumbs up and says ‘You did it!’, now look at my last two_.”

Dean looked back at the board, Sam had a sticker next to hitting a stationary target 5 times which had a book on it and it said ‘A+ Work!’ and next to hitting a moving target he had a sticker with a cookie that read ‘Smart Cookie!’

“ _I don’t know what you’re getting at Sam.”_

_“Yes you do, look at your stickers they practically scream ‘You’ll get em next time champ’ while mine speak of my superior intelligence and prowess. I mean look at that one you have, it just says ‘Super’, come on man you’re the special snowflake in this house_.”

Dean knew it was irrational, that his brother was managing to wind him up over stickers on a piece of paper, but it just made him so angry. It was like they were actually back in grade school and his snot nosed little brother was pushing every one of his buttons. As Sam continued to laugh Dean saw red, he hauled his brother up and punched him in the gut. Immediately Sam went from laughing to business, he fell into a relaxed fighting stance, Dean lunged at him to take him down but Sam deflected the charge, causing Dean to ram into the kitchen chair next to him, Sam chuckled and turned around to face his brother, Dean charged again but his time as Sam went to dodge Dean hooked his leg around Sam’s ankle, taking them both down in the process. As they rolled on the ground Sam managed to get the upper hand, he pushed his brother down onto the hard kitchen floor and held both his hands down, Dean struggled in the hold but Sam had him locked down tight, a memory of another fight between the brothers flashed to Dean’s mind, he grinned up at Sam,

“ _Who want’s it more Sammy_?”

As Sam frowned at Dean, Dean reared his head back and head butted Sam hard, Sam’s head snapped back and Dean took the opportunity to roll them. He held his brothers hands in one of his and punched Sam in the jaw. Sam went limp in his grasp, giving up the fight. Dean stood up and held his hand down to help his brother up. They both made their way to the kitchen and something caught Dean’s eye, Dean walked over to the Achievement Board and rolled his eyes,

“ _Now she’s just mocking me openly_.”

Next to Dean’s name there was a small pie sticker completing his 5 successful grappling matched against Sam and a rectangular sticker next to it, which was a pineapple with a grinning face, which read ‘Special Award’.


End file.
